A Special Day for Rolleigns
by thefunnyone19
Summary: This day is a special day for Roman and Seth. On their day off, Seth found out something is wrong with him while Roman is just being Roman. The story consists of M/M slash, Mpreg, Smut. Full warnings are inside. This story is rated M for a reason. If you can handle it, go right ahead.


**Author's Note: This my very first story; which is a ONE-SHOT. I have had this idea for a few days now so I decided to make it. This type is a Rolleigns fanfic. Warnings: M/M Slash, Smut, M-Preg and Fluff, Dominance and Cursing. **

**What either Seth &amp; Roman are thinking would be in Bold &amp; **_**Italic**_**(little heads up). **

**Disclaimer: I don't know any of these characters in this chapter; neither own none of them. The rightful owners of them are the people playing the characters and WWE. This is only a fan made story. Enjoy! (:**

It was a sunny morning in Miami, Florida. The birds were chirping; trying to communicate with one another while the people of Miami where either going for their morning exercise or starting to get ready for the day.

Suddenly, an alarm clock in the master bedroom went off, awaking the couple from their peaceful slumber.

"Seriously? I thought I completely turned off this alarm before I went to bed last night." Roman said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and rolled over on his side to the side table near the bed and jamming his fist on the alarm clock, completely breaking it.

"Oops. Oh well. I can buy another one." He said as he rolled over on his other side and wrapped his arms around the person next to him, bending down enough to put his nose on his neck, inhaling his scent of the faded blueberry body wash, while leaving a trial of kisses.

Seth tried to hold back a soft moan what was about to escape from this lips but that plan did not work out.

"Fuck Ro." He moaned out. Roman, on the other hand, smirked against his neck and continued to kiss him. He knew he had Seth right where he wanted him. "C'mon Roman. You know how I am when you do that in the morning and when you do that, it leads to sex." Seth said as he tried to push Roman's face away from his neck but failed to do so. Seth moaned again and arched his back up.

"C'mon Sethie, I know you like it. And anyways you're responding to my kisses which means I'm doing something right, aren't I?" Roman countered laughing and moving his face away from Seth's neck and kissing him on the forehead.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever". Seth said sarcastically looking up at him. "I fall into your trap full of kisses and then we have sex. That's what makes Roman Reigns happy. And at the end of it, I'm mad at myself for falling for it." Roman chuckled and gave Seth a quick kiss on the lips.

"Wait a minute, you want sex this morning? After we went at it twice last night?" Seth asked astonished. Roman nodded his head with a smirk on his face. Seth looked at him with a dirty face. "I can't believe you are not satisfied after what happened last night." Seth said as he looked away from Roman and put the covers over his head and tried to go back to sleep.

"Really Seth, like I said earlier, your reaction to me said that I am doing something right. Don't hid it; admit it. You know you want some 'Samoan love'." Roman said as he unwrapped his arms around him and uncovered his face. "Anyways you are supposed to make me happy Seth. I'm your husband." Roman kissed him on the lips.

Roman and Seth met at the most popular gym in all of Miami. When they first met each other, Roman knew immediately he had found "the one". On the other hand, it took Seth a few more meetings to see that Roman was the one for him. After being boyfriend and boyfriend for three years, Roman proposed to Seth at his sister's wedding (of course she agreed and it didn't take the spotlight away from her) and a year later, they got married at the beach. Up to this day, they have been married for about five years; together for nine years.

Roman and Seth's kissing turned into a full blown make out.__Seth rolled them over so that Roman was lying on his back while he was straddling his hips. Seth pulled away from the kiss and spoke. "So you want me to make you happy?" Roman nodded. "Yes Seth, make me happy and please hurry. C'mon Seth give it to me." Roman begged. "Alright fine, I'll give it to you." Seth replied.

Just as he was about to kiss Roman, Seth felt as if he was going to vomit. When he felt the vomit was about to explode out of this mouth, he quickly got off of Roman, slid off the bed and ran for the toilet.

Roman, on the other hand, was confused about why Seth left until he heard Seth puke. He quickly got off the bed and went to aid Seth. He held Seth's hair while Seth puked out all the contents in his stomach. After flushing the toilet, Seth went to the sink and began to brush his teeth. Roman did the same.

After they were done, Seth looked at himself in the mirror. _**Why do I feel sick? Was it something I ate last night? And why does my stomach hurt?**_ Roman wrapped his arms around him from behind and had a concerned look on his face. "Seth, are you alright?" Roman asked as he placed a kiss on his cheek. Seth nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know why that happened though but that won't happen again."

"C'mon Ro, let's finish…." Seth said as he tried to drag him and Roman back into the bedroom but Roman shook his head and replied. "No Seth. After what happened, we can save that for later but right now, you shower and I'll make us breakfast. Okay?" Seth nodded his head.

Roman kissed Seth on the temple, said "I love you", and left the bathroom and went to make some breakfast.

After Roman left, Seth looked at himself once more and a thought came into his head. _**This is not the first time I puked. I have been puking for the past week. I have been very tired a lot lately; well not including yesterday. Wait, I'm I pregnant?**_ Seth left the bathroom, the bedroom, walked down the stairs and saw Roman in the kitchen making breakfast just like he said he would. _**Damn. I love how my man can cook; such a turn on. No v'mon Seth, keep it together.**_

Seth saw that as a green light to go back into the bathroom, lock the door, and bring out the box of pregnancy tests that he kept for emergencies like this since he found out 3 years ago that he could get pregnant.

He opened the box, read the instructions and did what the directions told him to do. After 5 minutes of waiting for the results, he picked up the pregnancy test off the counter and looked at it._** I am going to be a parent. Roman is going have a little boy or girl. Gosh, Roman is going to freak out. Come on Seth calm down.**_

After hiding box and the used test, Seth went into the shower and quickly dressed himself up in basketball shorts and muscle tee to meet Roman downstairs for breakfast. "Are you okay Seth?" Roman asked. Seth just smiled telling him that he was better. Roman smiled back and kissed Seth. "Love you Roman Reigns." Roman again kissed Seth. "Love you too Seth Reigns." After that, they sat down and enjoyed stacks of pancakes, scrambled eggs, hot crispy bacon, sausage links, and a variety of fruits.

By the time the afternoon rolled around, Roman and Seth decided to kick back on the couch and watch some television. While watching television, Seth decided to rest his head on Roman's chest while the rest of his body sprawled on the couch. Roman, like his usual self sat on the couch like a normal person and linked his and Seth's hands together.

"So Seth, are you sure you are okay? I mean, this has been happening for about a week now." Roman wondered, looking down at him.

Seth looked up at Roman and chuckled. "Yes. I am okay Roman. You don't have to worry. In fact, I went to the doctor earlier this week while you went to the gym and she told me that it was something ate. Maybe I need to lay off the spicy food." Seth lied. Roman shook his head at Seth. "Yeah, she is right. You do need to lay off the spicy food." Seth playfully hit Roman's chest.

"Thanks Rome. I love you too."

As the Seth turned his attention back to the television, Roman had something on his mind. _**Seth, you didn't marry an idiot husband. I know damn well that eating spicy food does not make you puke. You're hiding something but I'll wait for you to tell me. **_

After some point in time, Seth decided that there was nothing to watch considering the fact that most of the television shows were just re-runs from a few days ago and that the way Roman was looking at the television, he assumed that he was bored just like him.

Seth took the remote from Roman's hand, turned the television off, threw the remote somewhere in the living room, crawled into Roman's lap, and looked that him seductively. Seth then proceeded to kiss Roman on the lips, jaw, and then his neck. He sucked on his flesh until he heard a moan coming from Roman.

"Fuck Seth. What are you doing?" Roman said as he looked at him with lust in his eyes. Seth didn't respond to Roman's question but lifted up Roman's t-shirt and began to suck and lick his nipples.

"Seth," Roman groaned out, "Please tell me what is going on." Seth stopped sucking and licking at his nipples and looked up at Roman.

"I want to give you what I couldn't earlier. Seth said as he continued to pleasure Roman.

As Seth did what he did, Roman begun show the other side of him. Roman grabbed Seth's face away from his body and gave him the look of evil.

"No you bitch. I want to do it my way. Roman taking over this situation. You had your chance but you failed. Roman said evilly as he grabbed Seth by the hair and forcefully but playfully exposed his neck to leave love bites.

As Roman did that, Seth thanked the heavens for this moment. He loved when Roman was 'Evil Roman' during sex. He knew that he was about to get the best sex from a man that everyone wish they had in their lives and was a Samoan god.

"Now Seth, I want you to take off my pants." Roman demanded.

Seth united the string from his sweatpants and along with Roman lifting his hips from the couch, he successfully pulled his pants down to his ankles. Since his husband was not wearing any underwear, Seth held Roman's cock and stroked him to hardness.

"Damn Seth, I want your fuckin' mouth around my fuckin' cock and suck me fuckin' good; shit, I like when you do that." Roman said.

Seth obeyed Roman and wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, sucking lightly to tease Roman.

"Seth", Roman said. Seth looked up at Roman, not taking his lips off of him. "Don't fuckin' tease. Get down to cock sucking like a good little whore."

Seth, being a good little whore when it came down to sex lowered his mouth onto Roman's cock, fully taking it all in and sucking it.

Roman, after seeing Seth take his whole cock into his mouth and sucking it, put his hand at the back of his lover's head and grabbed some of his black and blond hair began to control the tempo. Seth licked, sucked, and moaned around him which caused Roman to moan loudly in pleasure.

Soon, Roman pulled his cock out of Seth's mouth thinking if Seth continued to do what he did to him, Roman would cum in his mouth, which he didn't want. He had other plans with his cock.

"Ummm Seth that's enough. Damn, you are one good mother fuckin' cock sucker aren't you? Now, I have plans that deal with my cock."

Roman decided he wasn't going to wait for Seth to take off his clothes so he ripped them off. In like 10 seconds, Seth was butt naked like the day he was born.

"Sit on my lap." Roman commanded. Seth did what he was told. He was about to say something until he felt a stinging sensation on his ass and heard a groan from Roman. "Ha, look at that ass jiggle. Fuck." He slapped Seth's ass a couple more times. Seth groaned at the burning sensation of hand slapping ass.

"I didn't tell you to groan. Did I?" Roman questioned. Seth quickly shook his head no.

"No master, sorry master. It won't happen again." Seth apologized.

Before Roman could fulfill his fantasy, he wanted to tease Seth; make him beg for Roman to fuck him.

Roman reached under Seth and stuck one of his fingers into Seth's tight hole and began to teasingly finger fuck him.

"Oh my…fuck." Seth moaned out. As Roman fucked him, Seth began to ride his finger as pleasure began to consume him. "Fuck Roman. So fuckin' good." Seth said as he let out a chocked moan. The pleasure was so much for Seth that he was about to cum.

Roman moaned at the sight of Seth riding his finger at the same withering like a whore who hadn't been fucked in six months.

"Ro…master…I am about to cum if you continue. I don't think you'd like if I cum before you fucked me." Seth replied.

Roman released his finger out of Seth, took out the lube that was next to him sitting in a drawer at the end of the couch, and began to lube up his cock. Seth looked on as Roman lubed his cock. His own cock throbbed at what Roman's dick would do to him.

Roman, after lubing his cock, lined it up with Seth's ass and told Seth to slowly lower himself. Both Roman and Seth moaned at the sensation.

"Now ride this cock." Roman commanded. Seth obeyed and rode his cock hard and fast. "Oh fuckin' shit. Ride this cock you damn whore. Damn it. You love my cock don't you? You love this so much that your moans are making my cock throb in your ass. Moan in my ear. C'mon. I want to hear how bad this cock is making you feel." Roman encouraged. Seth did as he was told and that made Roman moan as well.

Roman took his cock out of Seth which caused Seth to voice his displeasure.

"Now it's my turn. You had your fun." Roman said. He lubed his cock again and lined it up against Seth's hole. He slammed his cock into him and began to rapidly thrust into him. He fucked him so hard that Seth was having tears in his eyes. He wasn't crying because it hurts but he was crying because he loved it; tears of joy. Seth hugged him tight by the neck as Roman hugged him tight around his waist.

"Shit Rome, I'm about to cum. Don't stop." Seth said as he stroked his own cock. He was about to reach his bliss.

"Fuck, Seth, I'm about to cum too. C'mon Seth, cum for Romie." Roman encouraged.

"Ohhh fuckkkk Rommyyyyy!" Seth yelled out as he came on Roman's stomach. He was so spent out that he could not move a muscle. Roman, after seeing Seth cum felt Seth's ass spasm around his cock was about to blow his load.

"Ohhh shit Sethhhh! Fuckkkk! Roman yelled as he filled Seth's ass with his cum while slowly thrusting into him. After releasing himself into Seth, he pulled out and he and Seth were heavily breathing, trying to regain their breaths.

Seth lifted his head off Roman's shoulder and looked at Roman. Roman looked at Seth and smiled. 'Evil Roman' was no more.

"That was fuckin' good Roman as always. I love when you are in control during sex. "Seth said. Roman nodded his head.

"But you started it. I should be thanking you. This would not happen if you started it in the first place." Roman replied and gave him a kiss. "Love you Sethie."

"Love you too." Seth said as he gave him a kiss.

This was a perfect time to Seth to tell Roman the secret he had been keeping.

"Roman," Seth started. Roman nodded his head looking at him.

"Yes Seth."

I have something to tell you." Seth said.

"Go on Seth. You can tell me." Roman said as he gave Seth an assuring kiss. Seth looked down at his stomach and up at Roman with a smile on his face.

"I….I'm pregnant Ro." Seth said.

"Wait, what?" Roman replied with a blank look on his face.

Seth chuckled. "Roman, you are going to be a father." Seth said as he put his hand on his stomach.

Roman looked away from Seth and looked at the hand on Seth's stomach. _**I am going to be a dad. I am going to have a baby girl or boy. Seth is carrying my child.**_ Roman looked up at Seth with a smile on his face. He put his hand on Seth's hand that was on his stomach.

"Really? You're pregnant? I'm going to be a father?" Roman asked surprised. Seth nodded his head with a smile on his face.

"Oh my god Seth. This is wonderful news. Even though we didn't plan this pregnancy, this is wonderful." Roman said as he kissed Seth passionately.

"I found out this morning when you were making breakfast earlier today." Seth said as he broke the kiss.

"My family Seth; our family." Roman said with tears in eyes as he bent his head down and planted a kiss to Seth's stomach. "Our baby is in there. Thank you for giving me a baby. I am one of the luckiest people on earth to have you Seth." Roman looked up his pregnant husband and Seth wiped his tears away from Roman's eyes.

"I am lucky to have you too. You are one of a kind Rome. You deserve to have a family and I am happy to be a part of it." Seth said. Roman smiled and laughed.

"You know that we have to tell our parents. They are going to be thrilled you know." Roman told him.

"I know that." Seth said as his face hovered over Roman's; his lips millimeters over his. "I want us to enjoy this special moment."

"We can enjoy this special moment in the shower as well. Your cum is drying on me and I smell like sex." Roman said.

"Are we having round two?" Seth asked playfully.

"I wish but I don't want nothing happening to our baby." Roman said with a little bit of concern in his voice. Seth playfully rolled his eyes.

"We just did it…." Seth began.

"Because you just told me after we had sex." Roman finished as he slapped his ass.

"You're right. Now c'mon." Seth said as he got off of Roman and quickly ran up the stairs into the bathroom.

"Careful Seth with our baby. Roman yelled as he got off the couch and followed Seth up the stairs and into the bathroom. Boy, Roman was going to be a worry and protective father.

"Our baby is developing right now and I'm not showing." Seth replied. Roman laughed.

Roman and Seth laid in their bed cuddled against each other late at night. After finding out about the pregnancy, Roman decided to celebrate their findings with a dinner date. Roman took Seth out to the most expensive restaurant in Miami. Seth didn't like to feel he was being pampered but Roman convinced him they were celebrating something special and that it was his treat. After parking the car, the couple had to wait for a seat to be available which took fifteen minutes. Roman apologized to Seth over and over again about the wait but Seth said he didn't mind.

After eating their meals, Seth decided they should spend some on the beach. While sitting in the sand; Seth between Roman's legs and their hands resting on Seth's stomach, they reflected on their nine years of being together and future that was awaiting them. Seth began to fall asleep and Roman decided to call it a night and head home.

"How many more kids do you want Roman?" Seth questioned his husband.

"Ummm…maybe two more." Roman answered. "How about you?"

"Maybe one more." Seth said.

"Seriously Seth, we Samoans like to have a large family."

"Well, I want one more. That's what make Seth Reigns happy." Roman playfully rolled his eyes.

"We'll see about that. But right now, let's focus on this little munchkin growing in your tummy. And you need to get some sleep." Roman said as he kissed Seth's lips. Seth nodded his head.

"Goodnight Seth. Love you and goodnight little baby. I love you too." Roman said as he kissed him again and rubbed his hand against Seth's stomach.

"Goodnight Roman. We love you too." Seth said as he kissed Roman.

Roman pulled the covers over the both of them and they both fell into a peaceful slumber imagining how their baby would look like.

**Author's Note: There it is. Took time to write but finally done. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope that every reader enjoyed reading this. Until next time. thefunnyone19 signing off. **


End file.
